Cazadora
by XenaAmber
Summary: Una mezcla del episodio "Antonio y Cleopatra" de la 5ª temporada con la relación entre Xena y Ares.


**Resumen: **Una mezcla del episodio "Antonio y Cleopatra" de la 5ª temporada con la relación entre Xena y Ares.

**Advertencia:** incluye una situación sexual.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fic cambia una escena del episodio, pero el cambio no afecta el resultado final. La versión original en inglés se encuentra aquí ( s/9028591/1/Huntress) - la traducción al español también es mía, así que disculpen cualquier error de idioma. 

**Cazadora**

**por XenaAmber**

Sientes el momento exacto en que tu plan brillante deja de serlo.

Hasta ahora, te has divertido mucho coqueteando con Antonio, aprovechando de los muchos placeres sensuales del Egipto. Se supone, bueno, que eres Cleopatra, y lo das todo para mantener esa ilusión. Tres generales romanos rivalizando para tu armada, y te toca eligir cuál de ellos merezca tu confianza.

O mejor, la confianza de Cleopatra. Porque Xena conoce de sobra a los romanos como para confiar en alguno.

Te mantienes alejada de Bruto – claro que acabó matando a César, pero antes eran amigos, y no lo has olvidado. Y Octavio está por probarse, un niño jugando a guerras, tratando de forjar su destino en la sombra de su padre adoptado.

Pero Antonio te intriga. En todos tus tratos con Roma, nunca lo has conocido, sólo lo conoces por reputación: una vez el segundo al mando de César, pero lacayo jamás, y a lo más un aliado incómodo. Ahora que manda, compensa su falta de diplomacia con fuerza bruta, y dicen por ahí que hay pocos burdeles y garitos alrededor del Mediterráneo que desconoce.

Presa fácil para alguien como Cleopatra.

Ella, sin duda, se complacería por la protección que Antonio podría ofrecer al Egipto, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a su pueblo. O te lo dices mientras te envueltas en cadenas doradas, las cierras de golpe, y deslizas la llave en tu boca.

El poder que rebosa te toma por sorpresa cuando te sueltas de la alfombra al piso de su cabina. Confiado, hasta soberbio – es romano a fin de cuentas y te erizas – pero cálido y sólido, y cuando se demora en abrir tus cadenas, no necesitas fingir tu jadeo.

Ya anticipas la caza.

Después de su llegada al palacio – a tu palacio – las palabras, las ojeadas, los besos son naturales. Te das cuenta de la inquietud de Gabriela, pero su mirada reprobadora no sirve para saciarte mientras ofreces fresas con miel a Antonio. Y cuando abandona la fruta y te jala a ti misma hacia sus labios, lo permites.

Ella no entiende. Aunque hayas cambiado tu armadura por vestidos egipcios que revelan tanto como esconden, sigues en guerra. Estás enfocada, alerta, te lanzas al notar cualquier debilidad minuta. Es lo que haría Cleopatra.

Pero todo para cuando te acercas a él esa noche ante las pirámides, mientras Gabriela sueña con los ángeles en el palacio. Ha hecho una fogata que destella en su cara, dejando tinieblas familiares.

Franco, duro, directo, puedes con eso. Los romanos con sus destinos no propician preguntas. Últimamente te has enfrentado a demasiadas preguntas: una hija que debes proteger; dioses persiguiéndote dondequiera que vayas; una mejor amiga que se ha vuelto más como tú que jamás querías. Un dios de la guerra cuyo amor te hierre más profundamente que cualquier arma.

No tienes respuesta ninguna.

Cuando Antonio dice que tu armada ya no le importa, que mas bien desea tu amor, sabes. Este romano dice la verdad. Se acabó la caza, tu presa espera, ciego a tu engaño.

Aunque las palabras de Antonio se dirijan a Cleopatra, él y Ares no son tan distintos. Ambos conocen las reglas del juego, ambos son adversarios dignos. Ambos se han rendido a ti con ganas.

Ya debes lanzarte.

Hace años que das vueltas con Ares, pero el nacimiento de Eva ha destruido su acuerdo cauteloso y lo ha reemplazado con – algo más. Otra respuesta que no tienes. Aunque intentes pasar de sus palabras suaves e ignorar el dolor en sus ojos, tus sueños te traicionan, y te cuesta aun despierta resistir su voz y su toque. Antes no te fiabas de él. Ahora te quieres fiar, y lo odias, y te odias por quererlo.

Nunca confiar en un romano. Has aprendido esto de experiencia amarga. Fue un romano el que te enseñó a cazar. Ya sabes mejor.

Pero cuando te pones de frente a Antonio, abriéndole tu boca y dejándolo guiarte ligeramente al suelo, no importa.

Puedes contestar esta pregunta.

Con Ares hay una lucha constante para dominar. Compartes tanta historia con él que apenas podría ser distinto. Conoces sus puntos débiles, los insultos para dolerle, dónde atacarlo. Los lugares de su cuerpo a besar, a tocar, a acariciar. Y él te conoce igualmente.

Pero Antonio no es Ares, y su amor por Cleopatra es bien sencillo. Su peso encima de ti te deleita. Explora tu cuerpo lentamente, seguramente, y estás contenta de aceptar el placer que te promete. La arena debajo de ambos se desplaza mientras aparta suavemente tus piernas, y arqueas las caderas cuando te acaricia debajo de tu vestido fino.

Cleopatra se fía de este romano, y esta noche, basta.

Antonio se mueve dentro de ti, y el gozo en sus ojos borrosos te hace acordar a Ares. Esperas que no veas reflejado en ellos también el dolor que sabes causar. Te enrollas más firmemente con él, igualando cada movimiento suyo para subir la urgencia. Cuando alcanzas tu clímax, lanzas un grito, y tienes que cerrar los ojos al sentirlo estremecerse. Ya no sabes a quién te aferras.

En los días siguientes realizas tu trampa. Antonio rechaza tu propuesta de aliarse con Octavio, y se condena sin saber al basurero de generales romanos derrotados, junto con Bruto y César mismo. Se equivoca por fiarse de Cleopatra, fiarse de ti. Aunque Antonio ame a Cleopatra, vas a terminar lo que empezaste. Seas lo que seas de más, eres cazadora.

No pudiste terminar lo que empezaste cuando pusiste un cuchillo en el cuello de Ares después de que mató a Eli. A veces te preguntas si hubiera sido mejor así. La respuesta te da tanto miedo que haces como si no lo preguntaste jamás.

No vacilas al clavar tu espada en el vientre de Antonio y miras su cuerpo rodar hacia abajo por la escalera de su barco. Su sangre empapa tu vestido y te enfría a pesar de su frescura pegajosa. Sus ojos muertos te atraviesan, una mirada que conoces de sobra, hasta que no puedes mirar más.

La chamusquina acre de barcos en llamas se arremolina alrededor, ocultándolo de ti para siempre, pero no logra ocultarte de ti misma.

Cleopatra mató al hombre que la amaba sin sentir ni un pedazo de culpa. Xena no pudo.

Seguirás cazando. Algún día encontrarás tus respuestas.


End file.
